The Toy
by Kelly Holden
Summary: It was the smallest model they stocked, still frighteningly large, and dismayingly the description on the box seemed to suggest it was below average size for a human. Masturbation, Holly/Artemis. TTP Spoilers.


Haven's most female-friendly adult shop had a fair display of human dildos. As far as she knew, they weren't really intended for use, except perhaps by dedicated size queens, so much as grotesque adult novelties. They'd never really interested Holly before; she'd winced at the size of them, but otherwise gave them no more attention than she did models based on goblin anatomy. Now, she _was_ interested. She'd been in to look practically as soon as she'd returned from her and Artemis's adventure in the past, and bought one, because the risk of someone who recognised her seeing her stare at a case of plastic mudman dicks and putting two and two together to create a scandal would rise if she did it again, and the curiosity didn't seem likely to go away. It was the smallest model they stocked, still frighteningly large, and dismayingly the description on the box seemed to suggest it was below average size for a human penis.

She took it out of the box, and looked at it again. Why was she even considering this? She was not ever going to sleep with Artemis, and even if she did she was sure he'd realise the difficulty the size difference could pose.  
She put the dildo down on the bedside table, undressed and lay down.  
She imagined kissing him again. No magic, no startled back-peddling, just mutual desire. She ran her fingers along one collarbone. 'His fingers would be larger and softer', she thought, and she repeated the action, gentling her touch and holding her fingers flatter to better mimic how it would feel. 'That's better', she thought, and did it again, then trailed them down to her breast, circling her nipple, which tightened at the touch. He'd touch her gently, nervously, his fingers gliding too softly over her skin, until she reminded him she wasn't going to break. She pinched her nipple, digging her fingernails in and relishing the spark of magic that jumped to heal the small hurt.  
She touched herself some more, all the while imagining it was him, nervous but eager, until she reached her crotch. She dipped two fingers in her wetness, then reached between the apex of her labia to stroke herself.  
"Yeah, like that," she told the imaginary Artemis breathlessly, pulling the hood back with one finger and stroking the tiny shaft with the other, lifting her hips into the strokes.  
She reached for the dildo, mentally pulling Artemis up so he lay with his hips between her thighs, pale chest supported above her by skinny arms either side of her head.  
'We don't have to,' he reminded her.  
"I want to try."  
She held the dildo against herself, using her own fluids to lubricate the head, but not trying to push in. 'Are you ready, Holly? I'm not going to last forever,' she imagined him saying. She had no idea if he'd ever admit to that, but it would be true, and it sounded good. She took a deep breath, and pushed. The head slipped in, opening her wider than she'd ever been, uncomfortably, but not painfully. She panted, and pushed again, and felt some of the pressure at her entrance give way with a brief snap of pain that healed before she finished inhaling. 'Guess I did have some hymen left,' she thought, and continued pushing until it could go no further.  
'Are you all right?' the imaginary Artemis asked with wide-eyed concern, once she was ready to resume fantasising.  
"Just get on with it, I already told you I'm not made of glass."  
'As you wish,' he replied, with the air of a quotation. She manoeuvred so she could reach to stroke herself as well, and began. The second thrust was easier, though still uncomfortable. The third crossed the line back into pleasure, and after that she lost count. It got uncomfortable again when she came, stretched muscles tightening involuntarily around the unyielding shaft, and as soon as she finished she pulled it out and put it aside.

She lay catching her breath, sticky, sweaty, and tingling all over, and pulled the covers up.  
"'As you wish'?" she muttered derisively to herself. "Like he'd watch a film that silly, let alone reference it."  
Holly was just drifting off when her comm went off. She was alert at once, and threw herself up and into a robe.  
"Hello?"  
It was Foaly. "Hey Holly. Sorry about your weekend, but Trouble needs you back at the surface. The Opal from the past has escaped."


End file.
